The invention is based on an electric drive unit.
EP 538 495 A1 has described an electromotive power-window drive in which an electronics housing is slid onto a transmission housing. The electronics housing and the transmission housing are open at this junction point and must be sealed.
DE 198 39 333 C1 has disclosed a drive unit in which a sealed electronics housing is mounted onto a sealed transmission housing. The Hall sensors in this case are disposed on a printed circuit board in the electronics housing.